Birthday Brawling
by aerococonut
Summary: It's Snake's birthday, but Marth, Ike and Pit have no idea what to get him, until one certain Brawl gives them an idea...
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, another story? Already? Shocking. But oh well, this idea just seemed really fun…and it's not a one-shot this time. It's a…tri-shot? Heh, sorry. Anyways, this story is dedicated to my awesome friend Serenity Searcher (because I promised to dedicate the next story to you, didn't I?) so here you go.**

**Enjoy! And please review for me, I'm always interested to hear what you think!  
-Aerococonut  
(And no, I don't own any of the characters or places.)**

Chapter 1: The Problem

Pit bounded down the stairs, his brown hair bouncing up and down, his white robe flapping around his legs and his wings outstretched behind him. He had tons of energy and was ready to use it, except for the fact that he had no plans for the day. So he was just running around the entirety of the Smash Mansion, mostly for the hell of it. Running along one of Smash Mansion's corridors, he was nearly bowled over as Ike came running out of his room, his cape flying behind him and a worried expression on his face.

"Yowch!" Pit cried and leapt backwards, hovering in midair a metre away. Ike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Pit, didn't see you there," the large, blue-haired man said, looking guilty. Pit glared at him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked, dropping to the ground. Ike glanced around.

"Well...you know, it's Snake's birthday tomorrow...and I, well...I don't have a present for him," Ike looked mournful. Pit froze. He'd completely forgotten that Snake's birthday was coming up.

"Ah, I didn't get him anything either!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in agitation. "Crud! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to get him! I don't even know what Snake likes! It's not like he's Mr. Approachable or anything!" Pit groaned. "I'm screwed..." Ike patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Hey Pit, relax man. I just had an idea. Let's go ask Marth. He's usually in the know about stuff like birthday presents; we'll just ask him what Snake likes and go shopping this afternoon at the Brawl Store." Pit nodded, and the two set off in the direction of Marth's room.

Ike bashed on the door three times and grinned at Pit, who snickered under his breath. The door opened and a disgruntled Marth peered out. He rolled his eyes when he saw who they were, and motioned a hand for them to come in.

"Figured it had to be you, Ike. No one else takes out their frustrations on my poor, innocent door, _nooooo_; they wait for the Brawl Battles, and beat the stuffing out of each other. But not Ike! Oh no, he just goes and attacks my door!" Pit giggled at Marth's sarcastic tirade. Ike sighed and looked to the heavens, before going and sitting on one of Marth's chairs. Pit sat down on the chair opposite to Ike.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't they?" Ike whispered to Pit, who giggled. Marth scowled, and sat down on his bed.

"Alright, so why did you decide to come to me?" Pit discovered that Marth wasn't much of a morning person. Ike shifted forward in his seat, leaning towards Marth.

"Marth...we have a _terrible _problem and we _desperately_ need your help!" Marth unconsciously leaned towards him, drawn in by the urgency in Ike's voice. "Please..."

"What is it, Ike? What do you need?" Marth's irritation faded away at Ike's expression, which bordered on heartbroken. Pit watched, amused at the scene.

"I need..." Marth was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Ike to finish. "...to know what Snake wants for his birthday," Ike finished in a normal tone, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Pit burst out laughing at the look on Marth's face, which was rapidly turning purple.

"SERIOUSLY?! That's all you...you mean you...AAAAH!" Marth leapt up and glared at Ike, who was shaking with laughter. "What the hell, Ike?" Ike smirked.

"Haha, you were totally absorbed!" Marth upgraded his glare to a Death Glare. "Ahh...okay, I'm sorry. We really do need your help though, it's Snake's birthday tomorrow and we don't have any idea what to get him," Marth blinked.

"Wait...it's Snake's birthday tomorrow?" Ike nodded.

"Well, yeah, that's why we're here, remember?" Pit bounced on his seat.

"So Marth, do you have any ideas?" Marth rubbed his chin and then sighed.

"Truthfully..." Ike and Pit leaned forward eagerly. "...I have no idea," They slumped back.

"So you can't help us..." Pit said sadly. "At this rate, we won't be able to give Snake a present at all..." Marth frowned.

"There's still time, you know. We've got nearly a whole day to figure out what to get Snake, so let's put our heads together and figure something out," The other two nodded.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Pit punched the air enthusiastically.

---Three hours later---

"I give up!" Pit yelled, before getting up and storming out of the Brawl Store. Marth and Ike looked at each other, before leaping up from the couches in the store and following their upset friend out. Ike caught up to the angel boy and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Pit! We still have time!" Pit faced him with a devastated expression. Marth ran up in time to see a tear leak down his face and fall on the floor.

"But I can't think of anything! What kind of friend am I, if I can't even pick out a present for Snake! We've tried going through weapons, but Snake likes the ones he has. We thought about books, but Snake uses those to keep his fire going...we even went through the Brawl Store's collection of snow globes, but nothing fits! All the snow globes are really lame and ugly!" Ike flinched and quickly returned his snow globe to its bag, hoping the angel hadn't seen it.

"Hey Pit, it's alright, c'mon! So we haven't found anything yet. Doesn't mean we won't find anything at all! I mean, there are plenty of places we can go look for things…" Ike trailed off, realising that the Brawl Store was the only place around that sold anything. Fortunately, Pit was beyond hearing anything, he was so annoyed.

"Snake is impossible to pick a gift for!" He angrily wiped a hand across his face, removing the evidence of his tears. Marth waited a few minutes until he had calmed down, and then began to walk down the corridor.

"Let's take a short break, you two, and go watch a Brawl match or two! Perhaps we'll get some ideas while we're watching!" He called over his shoulder, and waved for them to follow. Ike shrugged. Well, they didn't have any better ideas... Pit blinked and began to trail after them, cautious hope beginning to fill his chest. The Stadium...something there would give him the best idea for Snake's present...he just knew it!

**So there we go! Chapter 1 of 3. Will Ike, Pit and Marth be able to find a gift for Snake in the next chapter? Wait and see!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Well, here we have Chapter 2! I've challenged myself to get better at writing fight scenes, so hopefully this chapter isn't terribly written…Please let me know if there's ways I can improve my writing, especially fight scenes…**

-Aerococonut  


Chapter 2: The Battle

The three of them walked into the massive Stadium and took a seat. The place was fairly full; a lot of people had turned out to watch the matches on today. Pit looked around and saw Princess Peach and Mario together, sitting five rows down, avidly watching the current fight, their hands entwined. And then over there on the edge, he saw Link and Zelda holding a quiet discussion, their heads bent together. Suddenly, she smiled and looked out at the fight.

"No!" she gasped, while Pit saw Link smirk in response. She giggled, and Pit began to get an idea…

"GAME!" the announcer proclaimed, and the winner, Lucas, stepped forward to receive his prize money. Marth glanced up, interested in who was playing next. After the customary fifteen-minute interval, the players who would be fighting next made their way down to the entry portal. Four names flashed up on the massive screen: Sonic, Samus, Kirby and Snake. Ike, Marth and Pit jumped. Snake! Now maybe they'd get an idea for his birthday…

The stage began to change, morphing into the Norfair stage, and the transparent barrier went up to allow the people in the stands to see, but also to prevent them from being hit by anything. Especially since Norfair was a stage that had a lot of lava…

The countdown began: Three! Two! One! GO! Sonic immediately sprang forward, using his superior speed to ram Samus and send her up into the air. She recovered, sending out a charge from her blaster, which hit Kirby instead. Kirby retaliated by transforming himself into his rock-form, slamming down onto Samus' head, giving her a large percentage of damage. Sonic took advantage of this, spinning himself into a circle and charging at Samus, who went flying into the barrier, which caused her to lose one of her three stock lives.

Sonic taunted his opponents, saying "You're too slow!". He failed to notice Snake sneaking up to him, until a blast from Snake's rocket launcher hit him in the back and knocked him into the barrier, bringing his stock lives down to two. Kirby floated into the air above Snake, before crashing down to the ground, missing Snake by inches as he leapt out of the way. Samus jumped forward, bombing Kirby and knocking him clean off the stage, claiming one of his stock lives. Suddenly, a Smash Ball materialised over their heads.

"It's mine!" Snake snarled, launching a rocket towards the Smash. Kirby whacked him with his hammer, causing Snake's aim to miss. Sonic whipped out his spring and bounded into the air, kicked the Smash Ball, but not breaking it. Samus seized her chance and shot a blast at it, breaking the Smash and leaping backwards. The other three fighters tried vainly to get out of her way, but she timed it perfectly and sent the Zero Laser smack bang into the other three, causing them to all lose a stock life, leaving Snake and Samus, now in her Zero Suit, on two lives, and Kirby and Sonic on one life each.

"Woo!" Pit cheered, getting excited. "That's right! Take them down! Take Snake down! SNAKEDOWN!!!" Marth and Ike turned to give him identical eyebrow raises. Pit shrugged. "What?" Marth sighed and turned back to watch the fight, where Snake had just leapt in the way of an attack, sparing Samus the injury. Hmm…he thought to himself.

Snake grabbed a Beam Sword that had just fallen down, and swept it across his body, just managing to catch Samus, inflicting a small amount of damage. She leapt up, her Bunny Ears making her jump much higher and faster than she would, causing her to overshoot her target platform and hit the lava that was down the bottom.

In the meantime, Sonic had thrown a lucky Bo-omb that had caused Snake to be hurled violently off the screen. Kirby swiped a falling Bumper and proceeded to throw it at Sonic, taking him out of the game completely. Three players remaining, and two of them had only one stock life each.

Ike was on the edge of his seat, he couldn't decide who he wanted to win. "C'mon, get him!" he shouted, watching as Snake dodged Kirby's mallet and counter-attacked with a powerful kick that threw him into the barrier and defeated him. Ike watched as Snake and Samus sized each other up. Samus only gave him a cursory glance before she was leaping towards him, but Ike noticed as Snake looked her up and down, lingering on her face as he moved out of the way. This gave him an idea for Snake's present, but he had to wait until the end of the fight until he told the other two, seeing how engrossed they were.

The two fighters seemed evenly matched; Snake's firepower balanced by Samus' speed, so that no one could predict who the winner would be. Finally, the great wave of lava rose up in the background, and both fighters immediately ran towards the safety capsule.

"Move it!" Samus elbowed Snake as she ran into the capsule.

"I don't think so," Snake growled and barrel-rolled inside. Samus waited until the capsule was about to seal before kicking Snake in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall backwards and out of safety. Snake made a heroic effort to regain the capsule, but was stopped by the look on Samus' face. "You really want to win?" He manage to cough out as the capsule sealed, protecting her from the lava. Samus blinked at him, before the massive wave of lava swept over the screen and taking Snake's final life.

"GAME!" Ike and Pit cheered. They'd decided to cheer on Samus, and were glad she'd won. Marth wasn't as happy with her victory, but decided to put that aside in favour of voicing his idea.

"Hey guys…" he began.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Pit looked confused. Ike laughed, and Marth grinned ruefully.

"Alright, Ike you go first," he said. Ike rubbed his hands together.

"Well, did you see how Snake was acting towards Samus? I think…he may have a crush on her!" He beamed, proud of himself, but deflated when he saw the other two laughing. "What?" he asked, looking injured. Pit shook his head.

"I was totally gonna say the same thing! Well, sorta. Actually, I was going to say that we should find a way to make Samus go out with Snake as his birthday present!" Ike and Pit slapped hi-fives, then turned to see what Marth thought.

"I can't believe it…I was also going to suggest something involving Samus and Snake," he said, smiling. All three of them grinned.

"Alright then, let's go!" Pit did a little dance. Ike began to walk towards the exit of the Stadium, before stopping.

"Just a quick question…" The others walked up to him.

"Yes, Ike?" Marth stopped a pace in front of him.

"How exactly are we going to use Samus as a birthday present?"

**Heh so that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope the battle scenes weren't too confusing or such, it's really hard to write about four characters all trying to beat each other at once! But I think I did okay…let me know, hmm?**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Okay, so here's the third and final part of my story. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Cookies and hugs to anyone who reviews!**

**-Aerococonut**

Marth, Ike and Pit trudged up the stairs to the second floor, where Samus' room was located. Upon reaching her door, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Any brilliant ideas?" Marth asked, and was rewarded by two head shakes. "Okay, we go in blind then. Let's hope Samus is willing to do…something…" He walked up to her door and rapped sharply three times. The door slid open to reveal a stunning, blonde haired woman –Samus- wearing nothing but a towel. The three guys immediately turned red.

"Yes?" She asked, taking in the unexpected guests. Marth took a step back and looked at the floor.

"Well, uh…we kind of need your help," he muttered, trying to fight the urge not to look at her. And failing. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm intrigued…alright, give me five minutes to get dressed, you interrupted my post-battle relaxing," she turned away and the door closed behind her. True to her word, the door opened almost exactly five minutes later, and Samus was once again wearing her usual, form-fitting suit, her hair back up in its usual ponytail. "Come in," she stepped back and motioned them in.

Her room was small and cozy, a double bed was against one wall with a small bookshelf next to it, a door leading to her bathroom opposite the bed, and a large beanbag in the corner next to a small table with an open can of Smash Cola on it. Pit immediately claimed the beanbag, stretching his legs out gladly.

"Ahh…I want one of these…" he sighed gladly. Ike nodded.

"Hell yeah!" he replied, and collapsed on the ground next to Pit. Marth remained standing, leaning against an unoccupied wall. Samus sat down on the bed and studied her guests. Not three guys she would usually hang out with, which made her wonder why they had come to her.

"So…what brings you to my room?" She crossed her legs and looked at Marth.

"Well, we need your help," she looked at the other two, who nodded. "Snake's birthday is tomorrow and we need to give him a present…" he trailed off, not knowing how to bring up what they needed her for. Unfortunately for him, Samus had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Marth flinched. Guess he'd just have to wing it.

"Well, we were watching you Brawl today, and Snake seemed really interested in you…you know…like he _likes_ you, so we were hoping…maybe…you'd agree to do something for him? Like…" Marth thought desperately, but came up with nothing.

"Like a date!" Pit leapt up and exclaimed. Ike grinned, and Marth looked relieved.

"Exactly! Like a date!" The three grinned at each other, proud of what they'd come up with, and then turned to face their audience, who was awfully quiet they realised. Samus was staring at them with her mouth open, one eyebrow raised and an incredulous expression on her face.

"Are…are you serious? You want to give me as a birthday present to Snake? Seriously? What kind of messed up world do you three come from anyway? Who gives someone as a birthday present? I'm actually a real person! Besides, how do you even know Snake's interested in me, did you even ask him? Maybe he doesn't want to go on a date with me!" She was standing now, her face bordering on rage. Ike and Pit were cowering on the floor and Marth had edged away until his back was to the door. Samus noticed this, and calmed herself down. "Well, it's a unique idea, I guess…" she began to think it through, and the idea started to grow on her.

"Would…would you do it?" Pit asked timidly from the floor, but Samus just waved a hand in his direction.

"Hmm…Snake…he's tall, strong…has a nice to listen to voice…and he is pretty sexy…" Marth and Pit coughed at that. "Maybe a date wouldn't be a bad idea…Hmm…you know what? I like it! Let's do it!" She whirled around to face the three. "So! I'll do it! But how were you planning to give me to him?" They blinked. Plan? They hadn't even known what they were doing when they asked her to be a present, let alone planned on her agreeing to it. She saw this in their looks and sighed. "Okay, well…any ideas then?" Pit jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh, oh! We can lead him on a treasure hunt, with clues that lead him to Samus, who can hide somewhere, and then she can surprise him!" Pit looked pleased with himself. The other three looked less than enthusiastic.

"Ignore him, he's such a child sometimes," Marth shuddered at the thought of treating Snake as a child. Such treatment would most likely result in a painful death, or a least pain of a high magnitude. Pit pouted. They were so mean sometimes! Treasure hunts were fun…weren't they?

Ike looked thoughtful. "We could still use the surprise thing, Pit," he mollified the angel boy. "But instead of treasure hunting, why don't we just wrap Samus in a box and she can jump out when he undoes it?" He looked around, and was met with nods from all directions. Pit frowned.

"Yeah, she can jump out, but that's kind of…boring, and has nothing to do with why we'd wrap Samus up in a box". Marth blinked. For once, Pit actually raised a good point.

"So, what do you suggest she should do?" He asked. Pit beamed; a giant grin that lit up his whole face.

"She should jump out and KISS HIM!" He laughed maniacally as the others' jaws dropped. Samus recovered first, and smirked.

"Heh, I guess that would get his attention…and after that I'll just announce that we're going on a date that night. He'll be powerless to refuse in front of everyone!" They all cheered. Looks like they'd finally found the ultimate present for Snake…

---The next day---

Snake prowled down the corridor. Something about today felt strange, and it was only 9:30 in the morning. He thought about it. It was his birthday today, but he'd only told Ike and Falcon, it wasn't as if they were stupid enough to throw him a surprise party or anything…

He walked into the cafeteria to the sounds of people screaming "SURPRISE!" Snake started cursing everyone under his breath, but stalked forward to where everyone was standing with presents.

"Thanks?" he said, standing awkwardly under a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Snake!' Falcon grinned.

"Hey man, no point keeping it a secret, not when it gives you an excuse to eat CAKE!" He slapped Snake on the back and then walked over to the food table. Snake spent the next half hour greeting everyone and accepting their birthday wishes and presents. He looked around for the one face he didn't mind seeing, but sighed when he didn't find it. The only three left to give him anything were Ike, Marth and Pit, and they looked even happier than Falcon had. If that was possible. Oh well, better to get it over with.

"Ready guys? Here he comes," Pit whispered under his breath to the other two, and they manoeuvred Samus' box in front of them. Snake tried to pull his lips up into a grin, but it looked more like a grimace as he saw the size of the present. He accepted their 'happy birthdays' and ripped the ribbon off the top of the box.

"Surprise!" He nearly fainted when Samus jumped out of the box and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday," she whispered, and kissed his cheek. Snake tried desperately to regain his composure, but failed and they went crashing to the floor, carried by Samus' momentum. He landed with a huff, and Samus straddled his waist. "So, we're going on a date tonight," she announced, a satisfied smirk on her face. Snake blinked.

"We are?" He asked, looking stunned, before recovering. "Not that I'm complaining, of course…" Samus leapt up and pulled him to his feet.

"Yep! It's your birthday present from us!" She indicated all four of them. Snake shook his head ruefully.

"Uh, I don't know what to say," he said truthfully. Samus grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the food, Ike, Marth and Pit trailing behind.

"How about 'thank you'" she said, and grabbed a massive slice of cake.

"Thank you," Snake said, and they all smiled.

"That's what friends are for!" Pit bounced up and down, and Ike and Marth nodded.

"Well, that and cake," Snake said. The others gave him confused looks.

"Cake?" Marth asked. Snake smiled evilly.

"That's right. Cake, for when your friends give you a heart attack when they burst out at you!" He threw the large piece he'd just picked up straight into Pit's face, followed by more cake to Ike and Marth's. Samus burst out laughing at the three's expressions.

---After the party---

"You know what?" I think our present was totally the best," Pit congratulated them.

"Of course it was," Marth buffed his fingernails. Ike grinned.

"Alright, then whose birthday is next?" They all laughed when they realised.

"I refuse to do anything for him!" Marth crossed his arms. Ike nudged him.

"Aww c'mon, where's your friendly spirit?" he asked, teasingly. Pit floated in the air.

"Marth can totally take Samus' place this time!" He and Ike hi-fived, while Marth turned crimson red.

"Forget it!" he shouted, and tried to whack Ike, who ducked and laughed. "There's no way in hell that's going to happen! EVER!" Ike and Pit bolted as Marth drew his sword. Ike couldn't resist throwing a final comment over his should at the livid prince.

"Aww, what's the matter, you don't want to kiss Ganondorf?"

**Heh wow this chapter was a lot longer than the other two. And I thought it was going to be the shortest…Anyways, just a random story that demanded to be written, mostly for stress relief, which is probably why it has no meaning whatsoever. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
